


A secret revealed

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Reyes visits the Tempest during the day time where he finds attitudes have changed for the better.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	A secret revealed

Reyes walked onto the Tempest and looked around. Being here in the daylight had been Scott's idea. Give his crew more exposure to him so they'd get used to him in Scott's life. He'd agreed because he couldn't saw no to him. But he hadn't visited since he said he would. And Scott had noticed too. Especially how he made an excuse after last night and snuck out a couple hours before day shift began. Scott had let him go but told him he expected him to be outside the Tempest in the morning to walk him home. 

He kept his part of the deal. He'd been waiting outside the Tempest four hours later but Scott hadn't shown. After half an hour, he had gotten sick of waiting. And even though he knew it was exactly why Scott had made him wait, he stepped onto the Tempest to look for him. 

Gil was busy fixing the nomad. He waved before returning to work. He saw no one else so he left the docking bay. Standing just outside Scott's room, he found trouble. Actually, he found Vetra and Liam. But it amounted to the same thing were Liam was concerned. Why did they need to be exactly where he wanted to go? And no way around them. He faced down worse. He could do this. 

"You think they'll listen to him", Liam asked Vetra as he approached them before glancing at him. "Hey Reyes."  
"Hey." Okay. That was new. Liam always had a cutting remark to fling his way. Did Scott's plan actually work? "Listen to who?" Now to see if they would include him.  
"Ryder", Vetra said. And that told him another thing. When he was on the clock, his crew called him by either his last name or his title. What was keeping Scott busy when he was supposed to be on leave? "Gil says we need a part for the Tempest. But we're on a wait list on the Nexus. Found it here but the council says it's too expensive and we can wait." 

"Until it breaks and we're stranded", Gil said, coming up behind him. "That's why it one of the parts I like to have a spare of. Also, if it breaks wrong it has the potential to knock out life support."  
"Sounds pretty important if it can cause that."  
"Important enough that he's arguing with the council right now", Liam said. "Sorry your time together is being cut into. Excuse me. I promised Jaal we'd hang out." He watched him go absolutely stunned. He never thought Liam would accept him. He was about to say the same to Gil and Vetra when he heard grumbling over head and then Scott was sliding down the ladder. 

"Stupid council. Should have thought of this sooner. Give me that, Vetra." He grabbed her data pad and pressed his omni-tool against it, making it beep, before handing it back. "There. Done. Can I leave now?" He didn't wait for a response as he walked into the room, the door closing behind him.  
"What did he do", Gil asked, as Vetra looked at her data pad.  
"He... Where did he get the credits? Thought he still wasn't being paid."  
"We can buy the part?"  
"Yes. Excuse me. I'm going to go do that." 

She left and he exchanged glances with Gil, saw the question in his eyes, before walking into Scott's room. That was not a conversation he wanted to have with Scott's crew. Even the ones who never had a problem with him.  
"You know", he said, watching Scott shove clothes into a bag. "You could have contacted me. Could have got you it for close to cost instead of wasting your money."  
"Not like I won't get some of it back in my next mysterious transfer" Scott zipped up the bag and sighed. "Of course now I have to explain to my crew where I got the credits." 

"So it's an open secret that their captain is still not receiving pay", he asked, walking over and wrapping his arms around him.  
"Yeah. What's not known is that's the only way I could get Tann to agree on all the back pay for them. They'd feel guilty if they knew."  
"Some of them have probably figured it out."  
"Still." Scott kissed him. "Hi. Sorry I was late."  
"Thought you did it on purpose. Forgot that Tann is still an asshole."  
"Since I'm off the clock now, I totally agree."  
"Being on the clock hasn't stopped you before."  
"Good point." 

Scott walked across the room and peeked in the hamsters cage before reaching in and grabbing its water dish.  
"I'll be right back." He left the room as Reyes smiled. He never usually got to see all Scott did before visiting him. He had always met him on the ramp, a bag slung over his shoulder. He liked seeing this part of him, he realized. Maybe from now on he would visit the ship in the daylight. 

"So at least someone is making sure our fearless leader is paid", Gil said, stepping into the room.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. Don't you have a nomad to fix?"  
"I do." Gil walked over and sat on the bed. "But I also have a week to do it." He bounced a little. "This bed is surprisingly comfortable.  
"It is. What do you want?" Usually he wouldn't be so direct but Scott would be back any second.   
"You to admit you're the reason Scott has credits."  
"Scott's work is the reason he has credits."  
"Tann hasn't-." 

"Didn't say Tann. Didn't even say Initiative." Screw it. He knew Gil already knew anyway. If he wasn't so loyal to Scott, he'd recruit him for the Collective. That being said. "This doesn't leave this room, Gil."  
"Only me, you, and the fluffball? I can do that."  
"Scott helps me run Kadara."  
"That I was not expecting. Wait. Really?" 

"Guard rotas for the outpost, procuring supplies, dealing with disputes. Just some of the many things he helps me with. Most of the time he's the one I call when I need to work something out. I have always believed in paying people well who work for me. Yes, it helps keep them loyal but I also remember what it was like to have nothing. A thing I doubt very much Tann knows about. Scott works hard for everyone, Initiative, exiles, or Krogan. And since Tann wouldn't pay him, I decided to. He'd get something even if we weren't together. He just gets more because of it." 

"Are you done revealing my secrets or do you two need more time?" Scott. No. He turned towards the door, putting on his best smile when he saw Scott leaning on the wall, arms crossed.   
"I wasn't-." Scott raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I was. But only to someone who had already figured it out. And I made him promise-."  
"Gil, my nomad won't fix itself." Damn, what that voice did to him.  
"Yes, Pathfinder." Gil got off the bed and walked to the door. "Just one question. Do you also get a title to go-."  
"Out", Scott ordered. Smart man that he was, Gil left them alone. 

Now it was just him and Scott. Was he really mad? No? Yes? Should he run or try to explain? He was saved trying to figure it out when Scott smiled.   
"You bastard. I really thought... You're not, are you?"  
"No." Scott walked over to him. "You're right. He already knew most of it. And if you made him promise to keep it to himself, he will. I was glad to hear I don't get paid because I let you screw me."  
"Didn't you hear? The screwing gets you more."  
"How much more?"  
"Well, you are a pretty amazing screw." He pulled him close, kissing him. "How about we go home and you earn your pay?"  
"Deal."


End file.
